Malice Aforethought
by starkias229
Summary: Len just wants to hangout with his girlfriend, Rin. But he ends up in a sticky situation. This FanFic is rated M for intense violence and gore, intense sexual content, sexual violence. You have been warned.
1. Malice Aforethought: Chapter 1

This FanFic is rated M for intense violence and gore, intense sexual content, sexual violence. You have been warned.

Len awoke on his bed, covers awry. He looked over to his alarm clock „6:15" he thought to himself, „not bad...". The boy sat up and stretched his scantily clad body. He walked out of his room and to the kitchen of his small apartment and reached for the cereal box. Len poured a bowl of cereal and then added milk, he looked through his drawers to get a spoon and he started eating, „today is the 12, right?" He thought to himself as he ate, „I've got to meet Rin in the park at 10:00." He ate the final spoonful of his cereal and walked back to his room to put some clothes on, jeans and a shirt, he had a little time left so he decided to style his hair a bit better than his bed hair and to text Rin, confirming their meeting.

Len: Hey Rin, are we still going to meet at the park today?

Rin: Sure, if your up for it!

Rin: *You're

Len: Cool, at 10 right?

Rin: yup!

Len: nice, see you three.

Len: *There

Rin: See you three!

Rin: Haha

The clock said 9:56. „The park is like, 4 minutes away or something, right?" Len pondered aloud as he walked for the door, putting on his coat along the way. As he walked down the flight of stairs in his apartment building, Len thought about Rin and what she might be wearing when they saw each other.

Len walked down the street passing several blocks on his way to the park. Len arrived at the park at around 9:59, but he couldn't find Rin anywhere, so he decided to wait for a minute because Rin was always either early, or on time.

6 minutes had passed and it was now 10:05. Len was getting suspicious. He thought „I'll just go down her regular route and I'll probably bump into her. She's probably just a little late anyway." So he started walking down the street where Rin usually comes from. He stepped down the footpath and past a block or two and he was a bit worried, „Rin isn't usually this late." He thought, „I'll just go to her house to make sure." Len kept walking, until he walked past the mouth of an alleyway. Len would have usually walked past without a word, but he heard a muffled voice and the shuffling of boxes. Len decided to look down the narrow thoroughfare and he saw something that he could only describe as the most horrible, disgusting thing he'd ever seen in his life.

It was Rin, held around the waist and the mouth, sobbing, with absolute terror in her eyes. She was being raped. Len didn't know what to think, he initially felt disgust, like he was going to vomit. Secondly, he felt despair, a feeling of helplessness like he was stuck in a cage. And finally he felt a burning, intense rage toward the disgusting man who could bring himself so low as to do this to a defenseless young girl. Len ran as fast as he could toward the man, abandoning any form of self-preservation he instinctively had, to attempt to slaughter this horrible man. As he ran closer he saw the man in more detail, he had a heavy jawline, a glare of insanity, greasy and tangled black hair, and a large figure. Len was within hitting distance of the man and he shut his eyes hard, and he blindly attempted to hit him as hard as he could. The next things Len felt were a hit of incredible force to his head, and the cold, wet feeling of falling in a puddle as the man hit him over and left both Len and Rin in that cold, dank alleyway.

Len came to about 20 minutes later to puddle water in his hair and mouth, and Rin sobbing in front of him. „Oh god Rin, are you ok?!" Len asked, noticing the rip in her tights and her tattered shirt, underneath both of which, he could see a variety of bruises, ranging from yellow, to black. Rin continued to cry, the shock and terror incapacitating her for the meanwhile. Len pulled himself up and he felt how painful his fall must have been through the bruises and cuts he sustained, and he went over to hug Rin. Rin pushed him away at first, trying to hide any weakness, but eventually, she subsided and let him embrace her, holding her tightly, „I'm so glad you're alive" he whispered, tears coming to his eyes, but Rin could only murmur a slight „mhm" through her tears. „I swear, I will find that bastard and make him pay, I will fight to the end of the world to bring justice to you and to kill anyone else who thinks he didn't do anything wrong, I swear to the ends of the world." Len consoled through his heavy tears and sobs.

I was bored so I decided to think up a little story for you guys, more chapters coming soon, kay?

Bai!


	2. Malice Aforethought: Chapter 2

This FanFic is rated M for intense violence and gore, intense sexual content, sexual violence. You have been warned.

When Len brought Rin to his apartment she was still sobbing from her harrowing experience. Len would have to wait for her to calm down before he could ask about the man. Len made a warm bed for Rin to calm down and stay comfortable when he left to find the man. He remembered that the man left toward a car, but that was about it, he couldn't remember any details of the car, or anything about where the car went. But his best bet was to go to that alleyway.

Len walked down the street, his hands clenched in fists in his pockets. He arrived at the alleyway and the wet, dank smell of the concrete and the sound of dripping water made him nearly pass out from the associated memories of the event. He swallowed down his disgust and continued down the path, scanning the area for any clues. Len walked through the end of the narrow section into a mid-sized area with a drive-way leading out. The area was littered with trash and weird stains... and, skid marks, presumably from the car the man got into. The marks led out of the driveway onto the road, appearing and disappearing every now and then. He followed the occasional marks, until he was led to a run down apartment building, windows boarded up and all.

The boy took note of the darkness creeping over the town and he left for home. He was going to return

When he returned home he entered his apartment and saw Rin, sitting on his bed wrapped in the same warm blanket he provided her with earlier that day, „where did you go?" The girl prompted. „I went to look for that disgusting bastard." The boy replied. „No! Don't go looking for him! What if you get hurt?!" Rin opposed. „I have to find him, to enact justice for you and anyone else he may have harmed!" Len reasoned. „I don't want you to die recklessly and stupidly!" Rin yelled, tears welling to her eyes. „I don't care! I have to do this because I couldn't save you before! I need to do this not for me! But for you!" Len argued, beginning to yell. The two heard a knocking coming from the floor below and a voice telling them to quiet down. „I don't think you're doing it for anyone but yourself..." Rin sobbed quietly. „I'm sorry." Len said, in a kinder tone „but I have to do this, I won't feel right if you go without any payback." „Just do whatever, but if you keep going out like this, our relationship may be in trouble." Rin threatened through tears.

„Ok" Len finished, sitting down next to her and hugging her until they both fell asleep.

The next day, Len went out for groceries, but on his way to the store, he noticed something that he had never noticed before. That house, it was on the route he took to the store, every. single. day. He passed a building filled with horrid criminals everyday and he was none the wiser. A trigger snapped in his mind and he walked toward the building, forgetting about his groceries. He peered through a crack in the boarded up windows and he saw a face that he had hoped to see covered in blood and bruises the next time he saw it. He saw the disgusting face of a criminal, the same criminal he had the displeasure of meeting two days ago.

His vision went red with anger, he wanted to just get inside and kill the man inflicting as much pain as possible. He broke a section of pipe of a nearby gutter drain and he brandished it, ready to walk over the threshold into the building. He turned the doorknob slowly as to not cause too much noise and walked into the dark foyer. He peered through the door to the room the man was in. He didn't notice earlier but the man seemed to be asleep. Slowly and quietly, so he wouldn't be noticed, he crept into the room, the sound of snoring ringing in his ears. He walked up to the couch where the man lay unconscious, and he attempted to do something he saw in a movie. Len tapped the man on the shoulder with a finger, rousing him awake a bit. „Hey there, buddy" Len said in a scathing tone. The man had barely anytime to react before Len had hit him in the head with a lead pipe.

But it seems Len didn't hit hard enough and the only thing he did was anger the man even more, making him stand up and stomp toward the boy, cornering him against a wall, about to beat him to a pulp. Lens life flashed before his eyes and he started feeling despair, knowing that he was about to die. He felt around behind him for something to hold onto, and he felt a cool, glass vase in his hand. He picked up the vase and smacked the man over the head, smashing the vase and leaving a great big cut on the his head.

Len didn't know what to do, he was panicking, so he checked whether he was breathing and luckily it wasn't murder. But then Len wondered why it shouldn't be, after what the man had done. So he dragged him out to a shed in the yard of the building. And after tying him down to a table, which he used the best knot he could do on, Len looked around the shed, only seeing a few rusty tools and a table vice, but that'd be more than enough.

He waited the one or two minutes it took for the man to wake up and he walked over to him. „Awake are we?" The young boy said. „Who the hell are you? Where am I?" The man struggled. „I'm the boyfriend of the girl you deflowered two days ago, remember me?" Len answered. „Hey! You're that twerp who tried to play the big hero role but just ended up eating concrete!" The man retorted, „How's about you let me out and this can be all fun and dandy?" „Fat chance, fucker. I'm going to give you back ten times the pain you gave Rin." Len stated. „What the fuck are you gonna do with me? Smack me on the bottom?" The man remarked. Len had had enough of his snide comments, so he grabbed a hammer from the workbench and lifted it above his head.

See ya next time! (Hopefully, haha!)


	3. Malice Aforethought: Chapter 3

This FanFic is rated M for intense violence and gore, intense sexual content, sexual violence. You have been warned.

Len brought the weight of the hammer down, swinging it with full force, onto the mans left arm. The loud crack the boy heard coming from the mans arm made him feel powerful, like this mans life was at his mercy. And it was.

Len glanced to the mans painful face, „what's the matter?" Len asked. „What's the matter!? Are you crazy!? You just broke my arm!" The man yelled back through his pain. „Well, I guess that's what you get for going around, raping and hurting cute, young girls. No?" Len snidely replied. „I swear I'll never do it again! Just let me out and I won't bother you!" The man pleaded. But Len just placed the hammer on the bench and looked for something else to bestow his justice with. „Please man! You broke my arm! Isn't that enough?!" The man beckoned. „How about..." Len began. „How about, I don't give a shit and I kill you slowly, and painfully?" Len saw a seemingly fun tool on the wall. A power drill.

He lifted the cordless drill off of its mounting and checked the time. „6:30... I still have about half an hour to get home. But in the meantime, I'll just have some fun here with you." Len said, giving the drill a small test to see whether it had a full charge to not. He pointed the tip of the drill toward the mans right shoulder, right where the joint is, and he pulled the trigger, driving the tool into the mans flesh and grinding away at the bone. The man let out a painful scream at the top of his lungs, but the entire surrounding area was abandoned, so no one could hear him at all, letting Len go wild with whatever pain he wants to inflict upon this man.

Len grinned at the pain he was causing the man, he had to stop short though, so he could get home and make an excuse as to why he was out so long. He used a hammer to drive a nail in the hole he drilled previously, and he left the building, listening to the shrieks of the man.

Len walked past the butchers and through the park as he thought of excuses for Rin; „what if I said I was on a walk?" He pondered for a second. „Nah, I never go on walks." He thought. „What if I say I was getting groceries?" He asked. „Damn! I didn't get groceries!" He said aloud. „I knew I forgot something!" He sighed. „Now I have to worry about two things." He mumbled as a flower caught his gaze from the corner of his eye. „Wow! That'll probably get Rin to be less angry when I try to get myself out of this hole I'm digging." He stated as he walked over to the beautiful red rose, stepping over a small bush and walking directly into the garden.

„Hey!" Len heard from behind him „What do you think you're doing to my garden!" A young man yelled at him. „Uhhhh... im just admiring your flowers?" Len sheepishly excused as he turned to face the man. „Really? Because it looks like you were just about to do something to my beautiful rose bush!" The man accused. „Well, you see..." Len stammered, scratching his head and pocketing his hand. „About that..." He stalled as he grabbed the flower, pulled it of at the stem and started running toward his house away from the man. „It's mine now buddy!" Len yelled, turning to look at the man while he was running.

„Hey!" yelled the man as he bolted after him. „Shit." Len said to himself when he saw he had to outrun some guy after a full, healthy day of torture. Len ran down the street as fast as he could, shoes hitting the pavement as he put the rose stem in his mouth so he didn't hurt it. He ran until he got to an alleyway, turning sharply to escape the man, but he took the corner and kept running after him. Len ran past a trash can, kicking it into the man as he ran, knocking him over. He kept running away from him, and after he was safe he started slowing down, but before he could walk he was caught off guard by another bin.

He collided at full speed with the bin and he sled along the concrete, scraping up his hands and smacking his jaw, damaging the roses stem a little. But at least he got away from that maniac. Len got up and dusted of his cuts and bruises and started to walk back home. He passed the end of the park and kept going a block until he eventually reached his building, he inputted his code and walked up the 2 flights of stairs to the top floor, his floor. He opened the door and saw Rin, sitting on the bed in complete silence, obviously still shaken about her previous ordeal.

„Hey there." Len spoke softly „I got you a rose!" He chimed, „it's a little battered up but it's still real pretty!" the boy smiled. But Rin just looked emptily and turned back to the window, watching the birds go by. „Why are you in such a bad state?" she asked hollowly. „W-well, when I got the rose I tripped over a bin!" Len cheekily lied. „Then why did you take so long?" she interrogated. „I-I was picking out the perfect flower!" he falsified through a smile, „I was choosing between his rose and a beautiful lily! It was bright white and-" „You tried to find that guy again, didn't you?" she butted in, starting to tear up, as her voice turned hoarse.

Len started to get angry and he slammed his fist on the table, startling Rin, „He's not just _some guy_! He's a god damn monster for what he did to you!" Len yelled facing the floor, his messy blonde hair cover his face. „I have to inact justice on him!" „For you!" He fired. „Len, I don't want you getting hurt because you made a dumb decision over me." she replied, speaking with a waver in her voice as she teared up. „It's not a dumb decision if it helps punish someone who hurt you!" He yelled as he started shaking, „Rin, I would do anything, that helps give you peace. Anything that will punish someone who hurt you." At this point, Rin noticed that he was crying. „I wouldn't let anyone who would sink so low as to hurt you, live with no consequences!" He weakly yelled through the tears.

Rin started to feel how much he really cared for her, but she didn't want him getting hurt. „Then just report it to the police! I don't want you dying so young, when the police could've finished this!" she sobbed back „If it means you getting hurt or even killed." Rin paused to take a breath and wipe her eyes, „THEN I DONT WANT YOU DOING IT!" She screamed, breaking down into tears. „Please... just tell the police and leave it at that... if they can't find him and punish him... then at least they tried." She pleaded through her sobs. „Rinny, if that's what you want me to do, then it's what I'll do, I'll go and report the situation to the police tomorrow." Len complied, drying up his tears with his sleeve as he reached in to hug Rin. „I'll do that if it'll make you happy." Len whispered as the couple slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sorry I haven't posted much recently! I've had a lot to do. But hopefully I can post more soon!

Peace out!


End file.
